


Delayed Arguments

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Female Finwë, Genderswap, Post Reembodiment, Rule 63, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Secrets are revealed in the wake of Finwë’s reembodiment, and she worries about how her children will take the news.Míriel and Indis just want to sleep, or at least go talk to their children.
Relationships: Finwë/Indis/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Delayed Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days June 25, 2020 prompt, “Take My Hand”.

“Everything will be fine,” Indis said, carefully tidying up the table. Across the room, Finwë paced the room. It was not what either Míriel or Indis had hoped for on the first day following Finwë’s return.

Finwë shook her head. “How? How, when all the children now know I lied about everything to keep my crown?”

“Not everything,” Míriel said. “While I do not suggest we explain everything to them, you are still their other parent. They know you love them.”

Finwë went even paler. “Fëanáro is going to ask how. If I had not pushed you before we fully understood what we were doing-”

“Then the rest of our children would not have been born, and the world would be a lesser place for it.” Míriel looked across the bed at Finwë, and then gestured at Indis. “I had thought we were coming to bed to sleep, not to waste time on what cannot be changed.”

“I cannot sleep,” Finwë said, turning to pace back the other way.

Míriel sighed, climbing back out of the bed. “Let me get dressed again.”

Indis nodded. “I will grab our cloaks.”

“I cannot see them now!” Finwë turned on her heels, facing the both of them.

“You must,” Indis said while looking for their cloaks. “You will not sleep, you will not stop pacing - what good would it do to wait?”

Finwë pursed her lips. “I could delay the arguments.”

“The boys will not hate you, and the girls will understand. Indeed, I suspect they will have already returned to their own homes. Arafinwë as well, unless he has stayed to calm Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë’s fears that this will change your relationship with them.” Míriel stepped closer, holding the laces of her dress up until Finwë tied them, just as Indis returned with their cloaks.

“You cannot know such,” Finwë said.

“I do, and you know such as well.” Míriel pulled her own cloak around herself, before taking Finwë’s and draping it around her shoulders.

“Come, love,” Indis said, holding out a hand. “Nothing will be solved by remaining here. You were brave enough to come to these lands with only my brother and Elwë, you can face our sons.”

“Perhaps.” Finwë looked doubtful still.

“Take our hands, and let us go see them so you will know we are right,” Míriel said.

Finwë took a breath, and then grasped their hands. 


End file.
